The One-Wing Chronicles Reference Guide
by Hamon 240
Summary: A ref. guide so that my viewers may understand more what I put into this story. please read the story first: /s/9410748/1/The-One-Wing-Chronicles-All-Books-in- One thanks!


1The One-Wing Chronicles Reference Guide

A Guide to the non-MLP References Used In The Story

The Story includes many references to non-MLP franchises and series. Here's a guide explaining them for those who may not have gotten some.

Anime Ref.

_Ghost in The Shell: Stand Alone Complex_:

1.) Character References:

Sakamoto: The character Sakamoto nicknamed the "Laughing Mare" is a reference to the GITS SAC: First Gig villain, The Laughing Man. That is why he is a hacker.

The Major: The Major is an obvious reference to Major, Motoko Kusanagi, the main character of GITS SAC.

Badcop: This character is a reference to Kusanagi's 2nd in command, Bato. That is why he acts irrational and over the top, as well as using overly big guns for his job, and his short fused temper.

Goodcop: Goodcop is a reference to Bato's field partner Togusa, which is why he carries an outdated revolver.

The Chief: The Chief is based off the boss in GITS SAC, Chief Aramaki

2.) Organization Ref.

Section 9: Cyber Security: Celestria's Cyber Security Team, in which all the above characters, except Sakamoto, work at is named after Section 9: Public Security from GITS, the only difference is that in OWC, they focus on Cyber Security where in GITS its as if there a special police unit.

_Fullmetal Alchemist_:

1.) Character Ref.

Humble Soul: This character is a reference to not Edward, but Alphonse Elric. Though Edward is referenced because Rarity mention that Humble Soul is a royal guard, alchemist, and brother to the even more prestigious alchemist Short Temper. Short Temper would be Edward, as he is named for Edward's temper, and height.

Sonicstrike: Sonicstrike is based off the cunningness and deception capabilities of the Crimson Alchemist: Solf J. Kimblee.

Kindheart (elder): Fluttershy's mother, who dies of heart failure in book 1 , and is later the mare Fluttershy names her daughter after, is based off Trisha Elric, Ed and Al's mother, which is why she is so compassionate.

2.) Fighting Techniques:

Humble Soul transmutes weapons in battle.

_Naruto _and _Naruto Shippuden_

1.) Character Ref.

Settled Score: Settled Score is based off Uchiha Sasuke. Which is why he is eager to avenge his clan, and why I had them wiped out in the first place.

2.) Events

The Zephyr Clan Massacre: The event of One-Wing burning down the clan's camp is partly based off Itachi killing the Uchiha Clan.

3.) Fighting Styles

When fighting One-Wing, Settled Score uses three of Sasuke's trademark jutsus. Fire Style: Fireball, Chidori Stream, and Kirin. As well as his All Seeing Eye, which is a reference to Sasuke's Sharingan. And uses a katana that resembles Sasuke's snake sword.

4.) Quotes

Settled Score says that the feeling of burring One-Wing at the Northern Mountain gave him power. This is a quote Sasuke said to Itachi before their final battle began. He also says: "This will be my last technique...the name of this technique is Kirin...May it herald your end." This is what Sasuke said to Itachi before he hammered Itachi with his Kirin.

_Queen's Blade_:

1.) Events

The Queen's Tournament in book 3 is a reference to the Queen's Blade Tournament

Video Game Ref.

_Final Fantasy VII _and _Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children_

1.) Characters

Starseeker: Star is based off of Cloud Strife. Which is why he looked up to Cloud, carried a Buster Sword replica as his weapon, and why Celestria originally called him Strifecloud, naming him after the hero of FFVII, as the events of the game were a reality in Equestria. (the game was explained to be based off of a legend of the royal family.)

Aeris: Aeris is another oblivious reference to Aeris /Aerith Gainsborough. Aeris says that she is Aerith's greatest granddaughter.

One-Wing: One-Wing is the most obvious reference in the whole story. He is the representation of Sephiroth, The One-Winged Angel. Jenova calls One-Wing, Sephiroth's spitting image. As well as possessing Sephiroth's tradmark masamune sword.

Weapon: The Dragon Weapon was based off the Boss Ultimate Weapon in FFVII

Jenova / "Mother" : Jenova is the same as in FFVII, she is also described as the first alicorn and ruler of Equestria.

2.) Events

One-Wing killing Aeris: This is a ref. To Sephiroth killing Aerith in FFVII.

Ferris Wheel Scene: Dash and Star's date at the amusement park is a ref. To Cloud and Aerith's date at the Gold Saucer. Which is why the track _Interrupted By Fireworks _is referenced by Star, when Dash is cut off by a fireworks display.

The Burning of the Zephyr Clan Reservation: The other event that inspired this was the Nibelheim Incident, in which Sephiroth burns downs Cloud's home town.

The Final Battle: The ending battle with One-Wing was based off of the final fight with Sephiroth in FFVII, which is why they fought in the Northern Mountain, which is a ref. To the Northern Crater, where you fight Sephiroth in FFVII.

3.) Quotes

When One-Wing fights, he uses many of Sephiroth's lines from _Advent Children, _"Shall I give you despair?" and "Tell me what you cherish most, give me the pleasure of taking it away." are the most noticeable. When he finds Jenova, he also uses many of the lines Sephiroth said when he found Jenova in the Nibelheim Mako Reactor in Cloud's flashback.

When Celestria asks Star to rejoin th royal guard, she and Star have a conversation much like Rufus Shinra and Cloud did when Shinra asked Cloud to protect him from Kadaj in _Advent Children. _Celestria eventually tells Star: "Cut the Cloud Strife act..."

Besides the above, Starseeker quotes Cloud twice afterwards, both when fighting One-Wing. The first is when One-Wing asks what he cherishes most, Star replied with "I pity you...you just don't get it...there's not a thing I don't cherish." the second is when he kills One-Wing he's says "Stay where you belong...in my memories..." In which One-Wing quotes Sephiroth again, saying "I...will...never...be a memory..."

4.) Fighting Techniques:

Where One-Wing was more based off _Kingdom Hearts' _Sephiroth as far as fighting, he did use a Black Orb (Materia) to summon Meteor, he held Starseeker up by his shoulder by stabbing him like Sephiroth did to Cloud, and he transformed and looked like Safer Sephiroth. Starseeker and Aeris use many of Cloud and Aerith's limit break attacks, and everyone that could used the elemental magic from FFVII.

5.) Organization Ref.

The division Star was in the royal guard was called SOLDIER after the Shinra Company's army SOLDIER.

6.) OST

The songs _Aerith's Theme, One-Winged Angel, _and_ Interrupted By Fireworks, _arementioned. As well as _Aerith's Theme_ being played at Starseeker's wedding.

_Kingdom Hearts_:

1.) Fighting Techniques:

As I said before, One-Wing was based off KH's Sephiroth moveset. Also, Celestria, One-Wing, and Starseeker used the spells Reflectga and Curaga.

2.) Quotes:

Starseeker used Axel's catchphrase "Got it memorized?" twice in book 4. And as he fought, as well as FFVII: AC, One-Wing used some of Sephiroth's fight lines from KHII, when he asked Settled Score if he was scared is a more noticeable one.

_Earthbound/Mother_

1.) OST

_Because I Love You _was said to have been played at Dash and Star's wedding. Later Celestria sings _The Eight Melodies_

_Pokemon_

Celestria uses Solar Beam against Aeris in book 3

Real Life Ref.

1.) People

Music composers Keiichi Suzuki and Nobuo Uematsu are referenced, and Uematsu makes an appearance because Soarin' hired him to play piano at Starseeker and Rainbow Dash's wedding.

2.) Organizations

Nintendo and Square-Enix are referenced a coupled times.

End note: Well that's all I could remember, so if there are more you see pm them to me so I can add them, thanks.


End file.
